Fritz
Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton, better known as Fritz, is one of the five love interests of the heroine. He serves as the heroine's personal guard and is the son of the highest knight in the Order of Caldira, Alcaster. His Fairytale Curse is the Little Red Riding Hood curse, which causes him to transform into his alter ego and polar opposite under the alias of Varg. Appearance Fritz is a tall, well built young man. He has short white hair, a tan complexion, and eyes the shade of champagne. Lucette is able to recognice Fritz's eyes in Varg's face when he loses his mask. In the beginning, he dons a grey guard uniform and carries a long sword. When he transforms into Varg, his hair turns black and his clothes change into something darker and formal. He wears a long cape, a black mask (similar to a plague doctor's), and carries a cane. The cane is charged with magic, that giving Lucette the impression of him being a witch. Personality Fritz is kind and over-protective, especially when it comes to the heroine. He is also courageous, loyal, and understanding. He would give his life for the kingdom or Lucette without a doubt. Even if he says that he has a terrible memory he remembers most of Lucette's favorite things, including flowers, desserts, etc. In the beginning of the game and his route he doesn't know that he's cursed, not until Lucette tells him or Varg takes more control of his body to be seen during the day. However, when he transforms into Varg, he becomes rude, tantalizing, and overconfident. He still cares about Lucette, but he won't admit it. He's supposed to be Alcaster's servant, but in some routes Mythros takes control of him, after all he was the one who cursed Fritz and created Varg. In Fritz's route Varg says that he's a part of Fritz personality, a part he won't show to Lucette; sadly in the good ending we can't see more than a smile in Fritz's face that reminds Lucette of Varg. It's not said in the game, but we could assume that Fritz's feelings for Lucette have been there before the beginning of the game. Trivia * 'Varg' means wolf in Swedish. * Fritz is the only love interest that did not know he was cursed. * He knows a lot about the town. * He takes his role as Lucette's knight very seriously, even when Varg takes control of his body. * Varg can see Fritz's memories but Fritz can't see his. * When Varg is in action, Fritz thinks that he fell asleep. * If Fritz doesn't see Lucette in the first months, he starts looking for her and sending guards after her. * When he enters the Marchen, no one trusted him except for Lucette. * He loves Lucette deep down somewhere and doesnt even realize it until later on nor does he act like he loves her. Category:Cursed Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Guard Category:Angielle